


Cubs of the Night

by Wardrobe_idiot



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Gender non-conforming Finn, Harvard Grad Student Finn, Harvard professor Dumo, I'm using my own version of vampire rules, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, O'knutzy - realationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/them pronouns for Finn, Trans Leo, Vampire Celeste, Vampire Dumo, Vampire Leo, Vampires, Violence, tw:blood, vampire logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardrobe_idiot/pseuds/Wardrobe_idiot
Summary: Leo and Logan run into Finn while bringing coffee to Professor Dumais. Shenanigans and Feelings ensue.This is currently not spicy. It may get spicy, if I can figure out how to write spice. You have been warned.And should any other TW/CW come up, I'll tag them.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Trembly, Pascal Dumais/Celeste Dumias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	Cubs of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So much love to M (@bblgumbby) for planning this Fest and listening to me ramble about this and for the title too.  
> Thank you to the Sweater Weather discord for always being so lovely and supportive.
> 
> And, of course all the love and thanks to @lumosinlove for these amazing characters and for letting us write about them.

“Dumo!” Logan called, bursting into his bright office; followed closely by Leo. Logan halted, feeling his brain short-circuit at seeing the cute redhead in the chair across from Dumo. 

Dumo looked up, “Logan, I do wish you would learn to knock.” Logan nodded mindlessly, feeling Leo push him forward gently, causing him to stumble.

“Sorry Dumo.” Leo said, turning to the redhead, “Hi! I’m Leo, and this is my partner, Logan.” He extended his hand to the redhead.

The redhead shook it, “Finn. I’m one of Professor Dumais’ students this semester.” Logan made a mental note to confront Dumo about why he hadn’t mentioned Finn to him before.

“Kinda gathered that, sunshine.” Logan said. “Brought you a coffee,” he winked, “Professor.”

Dumo took the cup, “Thank you, but don’t flirt with my student, you’ll scare him off.”

Logan noticed Finn flinch slightly at the sentence. “But they’re cute, Dumo.” Finn looked up at him sharply and he smiled.

“What’s your major?” Leo asked.

“Oh, Education, I’m getting my masters and then, I don’t know. Professor Dumais thinks I should go for a PHD, but I’m not sure.”

“I’m sure whatever you choose, you’ll be great, Sugar.” Leo smiled at Finn. Logan recognized that smile, it was usually directed only at him. He was surprised that he didn’t feel jealous.

Dumo cleared his throat, “If you two don’t need anything else, Finn and I need to get back to work.”

“Right, right. We should go Mon Coeur. Let them get back to work.” Leo grabbed Logan’s hand and started out the door.

“Wait!” Finn called, stopping them. Logan felt his breath catch as he and Leo turned.

“Yeah?” Logan asked after a moment of silence.

Finn hesitated, “Uh, nothing. Nothing. Never mind. Bye.”

“Oh, okay, bye.” Logan waved as he and Leo let the door close behind them before sharing a look.

Leo grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway. “We need to talk.”

“Confab about Finn?” 

Leo nodded, and Logan recognized the twinkle in his eyes

~~~~~~~

Logan closed their apartment door, “D’accord, you think Finn is cute too right?”

“Ouais, I do.” Leo smiled as he kicked off his shoes on the mat, “I saw the way you smiled at them.”

Logan laughed, heading to the fridge. “Am I that obvious? And don’t deny you were doing it too.”

“We’ve been together for 38 years, and you’ve never been good at subtlety. I don’t think you were trying to hide it though. And of course I was” Leo settled on their couch in the corner of the open room

Logan laughed, grabbing two blood packs out of the fridge and handing one to his boyfriend, as he sat down on the couch; Leo smiled as Logan tucked himself into his side. “I’m not sure what pronouns they use.” Logan frowned, “They/them is okay when you don’t know, right?”

Leo smiled sadly, “Using people's preferred pronouns wasn’t exactly a thing in the 1910’s ma chère. Mais oui, nowadays that’s generally agreed to be the right thing to do.”

“Okay. They’re adorable and I really want to kiss them. And I think you do too.”

“I do. I wish we’d gotten their number earlier. I wonder if that was why Finn stopped us.” Leo stood and tossed his empty packet into the kitchen’s incinerator, “Do you work tonight?”

“Yeah, there’s been more assholes around lately though. Good for our food supply, though I wish there were less assholes slipping shit into the drinks I make.” Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

Leo laughed at his boyfriend’s scrunched up face, “Ruining your masterpieces, huh?”

“Ouais.” Logan looked contemplative for a moment, “I want to find Finn again and get their number, but I don’t want to be creepy about it.”

Leo hummed, stretching “I mean we could ask Dumo, but I feel like that would edge towards creepy.”

“Dumo wouldn’t give us Finn’s info anyway, teacher-student confidentiality stuff.” Logan frowned, “I guess we just have to hope to run into them soon.” Logan stood and walked into their bedroom, Leo following. Logan promptly proceeded to strip before grabbing his work clothes and throwing them onto their unmade bed.

“So.” Leo said, taking a moment to appreciate his lover shirtless.

“So.” Logan smirked and walked over to him, “See something you like?”

“Comme si.” 

“Branleur.” Logan smushed Leo’s face in his hands, “Embrasse moi.” Leo smiled and leaned down, kissing him. Logan wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss for a moment, making Leo melt against him. He pulled back with a few quick kisses. 

“I need to get ready for work, drinks aren't gonna make themselves, assholes aren’t gonna drain their own blood.” Logan nipped Leo’s neck with his fangs. Leo hummed happily before sinking his own fangs into the others neck, making Logan moan before he pulled away laughing.

“Trying to distract me by injecting me with extra endorphins?”

“Yes.” 

“Je t’aime.”

“I love you too. Now get going, you’ll be late.” 

~~~~~~~

“Finn!” The redhead in question spun around on the sidewalk to see Logan sprinting towards them in the dusky light, Leo a few strides behind.

Finn smiled, “Hi, Logan, right?” The brunette nodded and Finn looked up at the blonde, “And you’re Leo.”

“Oui.” Leo smiled, “I like your lipstick.”

Finn blushed, “Thank you. I, uh, I’ve been letting myself do more uh, stereotypically feminine things, like do my makeup and wear skirts. I mean I’ve always wanted to and I guess college is kinda the place for experimenting, though I think that more refers to your bachelor degree than going back for your masters-”

“You’re rambling.” Logan cut in, and Finn felt their face heat.

“I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable enough to experiment.” Leo said.

“Hey, are you in a hurry?” Logan asked, “We wanted to talk to you, but we don’t want to keep you up.” 

Finn felt butterflies in their stomach at learning that these two cute boys had wanted to see them again. “I’m getting food before the dining hall closes, you two want to walk with me?”

“Sure.” Logan said

Leo and Logan fell into step with Finn. 

“Finn? Is it alright if I ask what your pronouns are?” Leo asked, surprising them.

“Oh, uh. People use he/him for me.”

“I didn’t ask that.”

Finn felt their face heat, “I like they/them, no one really uses them though.”

“Dumo would if you asked him.” Logan said.

“I don’t want to inconvenience him, I’m sure he’s very busy.”

At this Leo stopped walking and turned Finn to face him, “Your identity is not an inconvenience. I’ve known Dumo for a very, very long time and I know he’d agree with me if you asked him. Will you think about it?”

Finn swallowed around the lump in their throat and nodded. Leo smiled, throwing an arm around the shorter redhead and continuing their walk. 

Finn frowned as the three of them reached their destination. “Here’s the dining hall, so I guess we split here? Unless you two want to join me.”

Leo glanced at Logan and smiled, “We’d love to.”

“Great.” Finn walked in and looked up at the menu board, announcing the day's buffett, “tonight’s Italian night, they like to have different cultures…What’s wrong? 

Logan had gone pale. “Merde. Oh, I have a, a, um, a really bad garlic allergy. Yeah, allergy. Leo you stay though. I gotta…” Logan pointed his thumb at the door, before bolting out.

“A garlic allergy? I didn’t know that was a thing.” Finn said, “God, I feel awful, will he be alright?”

Leo chuckled nervously, “Yeah, he’ll be fine. He reacts really badly if he eats garlic, I’m not too bad, I mean I work at a restaurant so-”

“You’re allergic too? Fuck. We could go somewhere else? They’ve got different cafes around campus, I know all the ones that are open late.” Finn offered.

“Finn, I’ll be fine.” Leo assured as they paid. Leo then led the way towards the food, “You normally a night owl? Or is it just all the midnight cramming?”

“No, I’m a night owl. Most all my classes are either early morning or later evening.” Finn stared at Leo who seemed to be determined to get some of everything on his plate. “I guess garlic really doesn't bother you.”

Leo shrugged, “Makes my mouth tingly and kinda numb, but it’s not too bad.” 

They headed towards the tables, “That’s not good Leo. It could get worse.”

“Eh, like I said, I work as a chef, I have to taste all the food, make sure it’s good.”

“You said you worked at a restaurant, I assumed you took orders at McDonalds or something. Wait, how old are you?” Finn narrowed their eyes at Leo as they sat.

“I’m a hun- nineteen. I am nineteen.” Leo smiled, nervously.

“A chef? Doesn’t that take a long time to become one?”

Leo chuckled, “It helps when the owner is basically your mom.”

“Oh, yeah, guess it would.” Finn thought for a moment, “Basically?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story, but yeah, Celeste is essentially my maman. Mine died a while ago. But that’s a bit of a downer.” Leo explained. “How are you liking classes this semester?”

“Fine, they’re mostly good. Professor Dumais’ class is my favorite so far though. Hey, how do you know Professor Dumais?” Finn asked

Leo muttered something in another language. Was that French? Finn wondered. Then Leo took a deep breath. “Dumo & his wife Celeste took me in after I got,” Leo hesitated, “hurt. Shit went down, my life got destroyed, they found me and helped me rebuild everything.” He poked at his food with his fork.

Finn frowned, looking down. “That sounds really hard. I’m sorry. I’m glad they were there to help you.”

“Yeah, they were the first people who knew I was trans and were okay with it.” Leo smiled, “I don’t know where I’d be without them.” 

Finn nodded, “That’s good.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Leo broke it. “Merde, I didn’t mean to unload the tragic backstory this early on, now I have nothing mysterious left to reveal.”

Finn laughed, and the conversation turned to lighter topics and flowed easily for the rest of the meal.

Finn looked up as a voice announced that the dining hall was closing. “We should get going before they kick us out,” they said before standing and taking their tray to the return, Leo following closely. They walked out into the night in silence. Finn took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies, “Hey, I’d like to do this again. Hopefully with Logan next time.”

Leo chuckled, “That would be great, can I get your number?”

Finn couldn’t help feeling a little guilty for being attracted to two guys that were already dating each other, but still couldn't stop smiling as they gave Leo their number. “I have to research for a paper Professor Dumais assigned. I need to go to the history museum on campus tomorrow, would you two like to join me?”

“I’d love to, and I’m sure Logan would too.” Leo said “Hang on let me text him your number and ask.” 

Finn’s phone buzzed and they saw Leo had added them and an unknown number to a new group chat. “Lo’s at work by now so he may not get back right away.” Leo said.

“Where’s he work?”

“He’s a barkeeper at Backbar. Doubles as security sometimes too, I think he gets a kick out of throwing people out.”

“But he’s short.” Finn’s eyes widened and they felt their cheeks heat. “Fuck.”

Leo just laughed, “I suppose he is, but don’t tell him that. Unless you want him to manhandle you in a show of strength. I don’t know, maybe you do.” Leo winked and Finn was sure they were as red as their hair at this point. They looked up at Leo and as their eyes met, the air seemed to still and they stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other.

“This was great, I really enjoyed it. But I should get back to my place. Always got more papers to write and more studying to do.” Finn joked.

“Do you want me to walk you back? Don’t want you getting attacked by werewolves or vampires now do we?”

Finn just shook their head, smiling, “I’ll be fine. Thank you though. Good Night Leo.”

“Night Finn. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
